TDST 21: Jamaican Me Horny
by rangers21A
Summary: The girls go to the biggest sex resort in the world for a challenge to see which one of them really can go all night long. Who will crash first? Who will wind up being the most DTF? And which girl will be joining the hosts' harems this time around? Find out right here! Right now! On Total... Drama... SEX TOUR!
1. Chapter 1

_**Two Fingers, Zero Sleep**_

"OHHHHHHH, FUCK YES!"

"Bridgette, we've been up all night. Can we _please_ take a break?"

"Can't stop! Won't stop! More!"

Dawn sighed and got back to fingering her insanely-riled up new Bitch in Loser Class. Bridgette's other mistress, Leshawna, was asleep on the padded floor next to the two of them, blissfully snoozing after having her own turn with Dawn's magic fingers earlier in the night. [Dawn: I can't believe she still has this much energy! I've been fingering her all night and she hasn't let up at all! I must have made her cum at least a hundred times! I don't get it!]

[Bridgette: My boyfriend is the best! After our Paris date before I got back on the plane, Geoff gave me his secret weapon for staying up all night long. They're these little tablets you dissolve in water that are basically the same as drinking ten cups of coffee! Geoff used them just to party or play video games, but these things have so much more use when it comes to sex. Love you, baby! Hope we can use these puppies for something other than video games when I get home~]

Meanwhile, Zoey, Gwen, and Sanders were all up in First Class, each one trying desperately to get some sleep. However, with Bridgette's extremely loud moans coming from Loser Class the closest thing to sleep the three of them were getting was when Sanders tried to go crash with one of the hosts' harems and wound up having to be resuscitated after a run-in with Jasmine.

"You know, I fucking love BDSM, but I am seriously glad that chick's out of the game." Sanders said, rubbing her chest which was still sore from the shock pads.

"Seriously!" Zoey agreed. "She was a walking nightmare!"

"Right now I'd probably take any kind of nightmare just as long as it's one I have when I'm _asleep_." Gwen complained as Bridgette's latest scream of ecstasy cracked a nearby window.

"Do you think Bridgette's ever going to let us sleep?" Zoey asked.

"I say we just hogtie her and throw her to the beast at this point." Gwen said, referring to Jasmine as she rubbed her tired eyes. "Anything to shut her up."

Suddenly, Bridgette's moans stopped echoing from Loser Class. The three girls all sighed happily as they finally started drifting off to sleep. Unfortunately, they had failed to remember the other person who usually woke them up at odd hours of the night.

Chris woke the girls with a blast from his air horn over the loudspeaker. "Good morning, ladies!" He said, sounding chipper than ever despite it being one in the morning. "We're about to land at our next stop in the competition! Please strap yourselves in because-"

Gwen cut the broadcast short by hucking a nearby vibrator at the speaker system. The girls once again slowly started drifting off right as the plane began skidding out of control, tossing everyone on the Total Drama Jet around like they were in a tornado.

Chris watched on a TV monitor in the cockpit as the girls screamed while the plane skidded and spun out and chuckled wickedly at the sight of it. "Hey, I did try and warn 'em." He said to the camera.

When the plane stopped moving, the girls all got off of it, dazed from getting thrown around so much, to see that the reason the plane had been so out of control was because the runway they were on was not an actual runway. In fact, it was a beach with beautiful white sands, gorgeous palm trees, and the dank smell of marijuana in the air.

"Welcome to Jamaica!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**DTF: Desperate to Fuck**_

Chris led the girls across the Jamaican beach, though most of the girls didn't have the energy to move at all. Zoey, Gwen, Sanders, and Dawn were all tired from staying up all night, Leshawna was cranky after having been woken up by the landing, but Bridgette had almost too much energy after downing more of her boyfriend's special awakeness tablets. "Do you think the challenge is to have sex on the beach? I really want to try sex on the beach. Or maybe a Sex On The Beach cocktail." Bridgette rambled, all hyped-up from the tablets. "How do they make those again? I think it's vodka, schnaps, and-"

"Shut it!" Leshawna yelled. "Chris, why the hell did you have to land us on the beach instead of a runway?"

"Well, if we had landed on the runway, we'd have to drive to the location, which would mean you girls would have a chance to nap on the way." Chris explained. "And the challenge wouldn't be much fun if you all were wide awake."

"Why is that?" Gwen asked. "We're not doing another Awakeathon, are we?"

"Sorta." Chris said. "It's more like a Stay-Awake-And-Fuck-athon." Finally, they had reached the location. "Girls, welcome to the Hedonism II Jamaican Sex Resort!" The resort was impressive. A large, beautiful hotel, several pools, and tons of people still awake at this hour and totally naked.

"Damn! Some of these folks are fiiine!" Leshawna exclaimed, impressed by one Jamaican man's enormous cock as he walked past her. "But what do you mean by we're having a Stay-Awake-And-Fuck-athon?"

"I'll explain that in just a moment." Chris said. The girls followed him into the resort hotel, all of them getting wet at the sight of some of the naked guests. Chris led them out another door, past a courtyard with even more nude people, and then past a set of tennis courts into a special room with several plush couches and other things to lay on, or rather get laid on. And there were plenty of people already doing that in here. Couples were found all over the playroom having sex in all kinds of positions in all kinds of ways. The girls got even wetter at the sight of it. "Welcome to Hedonism II's Romping Shop Playroom!" Chris announced. "In this room, guests are allowed to 'play,' if you know what I mean, with each other as much as they want. Your challenge is to 'play' as much as possible until you are too tired to keep fucking. Last girl still DTF wins the challenge."

"So, we just have to keep having nonstop sex all night long?" Bridgette asked. [Bridgette: Jackpot!]

"Yes, you do. Here are some more rules for you to follow if you want to win…" Chris went on. "In order to remain in the competition, you must either have either a cock in any hole, mouth, pussy, or ass, or be eating out, getting eaten out, or scissoring at all times. Basically, as long as you're fucking someone, you're good. If at any point you either pass out or are caught not having sex, you will be eliminated. Again, last girl still DTF will be our winner today. Everybody ready?"

"Yes!" Bridgette shouted excitedly. The other, more tired girls all grumbled their agreement.

"All right! You have two minutes to find your first partner for this challenge!" Chris said. "Go!"

All the girls spread out in the playroom to look for a willing partner. Leshawna, of course, had a slight advantage in this regard. "Big, beautiful booty, do your stuff!" She said confidently under her breath. She bent over in front of a man with a particularly large cock and shook her ass temptingly. "Like what you see?" She purred. Clearly, the man did, as he got hard extremely quick. "Great! Now get over here and give me the good stuff!"

The man stood up and grabbed Leshawna's gorgeous ass. He started by giving her a rimjob, causing Leshawna to moan softly as his tongue explored her hole. "Oooh, that's it, baby! Yes!" Leshawna moaned. The man kept licking her ass for a few moments, then stood back up and pressed his cock up against her ass, just barely poking the tip in. "Ohhhh, fuck! Don't tease me, baby!" Leshawna groaned. "Get in there and give it to me!"

The man thrusted in hard, pumping into Leshawna's ass like nobody's business. Leshawna moaned loudly as he pounded away at her hole, loving every second of it. "Aaaah! Fuck yes!" Leshawna cried out. "Harder! Fuck me harder!" The man picked up the pace, and even gave Leshawna's ass a nice, hard slap, causing a cry of extra pleasure to escape from Leshawna's lips. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" She groaned, crying out in a scream of ecstasy as she climaxed. The man wasn't far behind. Just moments after Leshawna came, he gave one more hard thrust and filled her ass with hot seed.

Leshawna could tell that that orgasm took a lot out of her partner. Fortunately, he kept going, but she knew she had to find someone else to take his place quick to stay in the challenge. "Enjoying the show?" Leshawna purred, talking to a pretty, young girl who was rubbing her clit at the sight of Leshawna getting fucked. "Get over here~" The girl came over and started making out with Leshawna just as her original partner pulled out of her.

Another girl who was having just as easy a go at finding willing sex partners was Bridgette. At the moment, Bridgette had a cock in her pussy, her ass, both her hands, and was busy sucking on another one in her mouth as well. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She moaned. "Fuck, it feels so good! Give me more! More!"

Zoey, who was currently busy scissoring with another girl, gave Bridgette a sideways glance. [Zoey: I'm starting to get a little freaked out by Bridgette. She's gotten so crazed for sex after being put on this show. It's almost like she's addicted to it. Heh heh. A-dick-ted. Sorry, that was bad]

Zoey chose to ignore Bridgette and got back to focusing on her own partner. "Aah! I don't think I can go much longer!" The girl moaned as she grinded her pussy against Zoey's.

Panic alarms went off in Zoey's head. She needed to find another partner before this girl quit on her. She looked around until she spotted a man masturbating pervertedly to the sight of Zoey and the girl tribbing with each other. "Um, hey there, big boy." Zoey said, trying to sound sexy. "Why don't you, um, take that big cock of yours and-" Before she could finish, the man came over and stuck his cock in her mouth for her to suck on. Zoey obliged and started giving him a blowjob just as her first partner climaxed and promptly left the room to go get some rest.

Sanders, meanwhile, was getting worked over by two girls, each with strap-ons shoved deep in both her holes. "Ohhhh, fuck!" Sanders moaned. "I'm gonna cum!"

As Sanders climaxed, one of her partners giggled. "That's your third one so far." She pointed out. "Somebody's certainly got a very quick trigger." Sanders blushed as the two girls kept pounding into her. [Sanders: When it comes to sex, I usually get off from being spanked or dominated. I just don't really have plain old vanilla sex that often, so, when I do, I just don't really have the endurance for it. I hope that won't be a problem during this challenge]

Across the room, Gwen was having an amazing time as she rode a guy with an incredibly huge cock. "Ohhhh, fuck yes!" She moaned. "You better not get tired on me soon!"

"Don't worry 'bout that, mon." The man said in a thick Jamaican accent. "I can go all night wit' you." Gwen grinned and bucked her hips harder and faster, taking his cock deeper inside of herself.

"Aaah!" Gwen groaned. "Fuck, that feels so good!" The man she was riding gave her ass a hard slap which only spurred Gwen on even more. "Aaaah!" She cried out. "Fuck! I'm cumming!" Gwen moaned at the top of her lungs as she climaxed.

"I'm getting close too, mon." Her partner panted. "Let me pull out. I want you to taste it." Gwen happily obliged, getting off of his cock and putting it in her mouth just as he exploded, shooting a very tasty load right down her throat. Gwen swallowed it all and grinned.

"You know, I think I have room for seconds." She purred, taking the man's cock and running her tongue up the length of it. Her partner groaned as she put his cock fully in her mouth.

"You can take as much as you want." He said, making Gwen even happier. [Gwen: This whole competition, I've never really gotten to enjoy any actually, well, enjoyable sex. First, I was Jasmine's Bitch which was just torture, plus, in pretty much every challenge I've competed in, I never really got to feel good myself. I was always either pleasuring others, or getting spanked, or just getting fucked so hard I couldn't even really enjoy it. It's kinda nice right now being able to actually enjoy sex for once. Hopefully there's more stuff like this coming for me in the next few challenges]

Gwen was having a blast, and so was Dawn on the other side of the room. She was fucking a guy in doggystyle, moaning as he pounded away at her pussy. "Fuck! Your cunnie feels so fucking good!" Her partner groaned. Dawn smiled secretly to herself, thanking Mother Earth that she had gotten her aura powers back. She moaned as her partner fucked her harder, thrusting his cock in deeper. "Aw, fuck, man! I'm gonna blow!" He said.

"Aaah! Me too!" Dawn moaned. She cried out and her partner gave one last thrust as they both came hard.

Dawn's partner had to catch his breath for a second, but was still ready for more. "You know, I think I got one more left in me." He said. "You wanna go for another round, babe?" No answer. "Babe?" This second query was met with the sound of Dawn snoring. That last orgasm, coupled with the fact that Bridgette had forced her to stay up so late, was just too much for her and had lulled Dawn into a nice, deep slumber.

"And we have our first loser!" Chris announced. He turned to the camera. "The competition's heating up! Which girl will be the last to drop? And will I ever be able to get laid in this paradise of booty too?" Chris smiled as two lovely ladies walked by. "Rawr." He said flirtily. The girls just rolled their eyes and kept on walking. Chris sighed. "Find out when we return, right here on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "


	3. Chapter 3

_**Finished Playing In The Playroom**_

"Welcome back!" Chris said to the camera. "We've got good news, bad news, and great news regarding the competition so far! The good news is that five of our girls are still in it to win it. The bad news is that they've been fucking for two and a half hours straight and are all starting to get pretty worn out. And the great news is I finally found someone to fuck myself!" Chris groaned as he came in the girl who was sucking him off's mouth. "Now, let's focus on our competitors!"

Bridgette, Sanders, Leshawna, Zoey, and Gwen were all still going strong. Or at least as strong as one can go on barely any sleep. Plus they were all extremely sore since they had been getting fucked by various guys and gals for two and a half straight hours with now breaks.

Bridgette was still getting DP'd and was moaning like crazy. "Yes! Fuck yes!" She cried out. "Ooh! Harder! Fuck me harder! Give me more cock!" Another guy came over and squeezed himself into Bridgette's ass with the other guy, causing Bridgette to cry out in ecstasy as she climaxed. "Ohhhhh, yes!" She groaned when she was finished. "More!"

Zoey, meanwhile was 69ing with another girl, both of them loving the taste of the other one's pussy. Zoey moaned against her partner's cunt as she got closer and closer to full release "Fuck! I can't take much more of this!" She groaned. "Aaaah! I'm gonna cum!" Zoey moaned as she came hard, squirting in her partner's face. Her partner lapped up as much juice as she could and got back to work, this time sucking on Zoey's clit, which only drove Zoey more wild. "Ohhh, fuck!" She moaned. "Okay, stop! Stop! I can't do this any more!" Her partner got off. "I'm so tired…" Zoey panted. "I just can't take any more… I need a nap." And with that, Zoey drifted off to sleep right there on the floor of the Romping Shop Playroom.

"And we have another loser!" Chris announced. Chef came over dressed in a nurse's outfit and carried Zoey out of the playroom. "Let's see who the next person to drop will be!"

"It ain't gonna be me, Chris!" Leshawna yelled from the other side of the room. "I can go all night long!" Leshawna was in the middle of riding a man as hard and fast as she could. "Oooh, yeah, baby!" She moaned. "Give it to me! Give it to me!" The man started thrusting up hard into her pussy, causing Leshawna to moan more as she got close to climax. "OHHHHHH, FUCK YES!" She screamed as she came again. "Whew… Give me some more of that!"

While Leshawna was still going strong, Sanders was having a little bit of trouble. "Aah! Could you maybe spank me a little softer please?" She asked. Right now she was in the middle of getting her ass fucked hard by a guy who also kept spanking her with every thrust. After so much punishment that night, Sanders's ass was as red as a ripe cherry and was hurting like hell.

[Sanders: Don't get me wrong, I looooove getting punished by a person who knows what they're doing. It's just a girl can only take so much in one night. The longest I've ever gone with someone punishing me was with MacArthur on my birthday last year. She gave me the traditional number of birthday spankings, and she just kept going for about another eight hours. I loved it! But, then again, that time wasn't going on no sleep whatsoever]

The guy slapped Sanders's ass one more time before Sanders yelled. "That's it! I'm done! Get this guy out of me!" Chef came over and yanked the guy away from Sanders, then carried her off and out of the Playroom.

Gwen, meanwhile, was getting her pussy eaten out by a girl with a very talented tongue. The only problem was that Gwen was gettiing closer and closer to, not an orgasm, but to falling asleep. "Ohhh, yeah… That's it…" Gwen moaned softly, stifling a yawn. "Yeah… Just keep doing it like that…"

[Gwen: On Total Drama Island, I actually won the Awakeathon challenge. I thought doing the same thing again but with a little bit of sex thrown in would be a piece of cake, but the problem is that many orgasms wears you out fast. I don't know how long I can… Keep this… Up… *Snores*]

Chris suddenly got a notification on his earpiece. "Well, folks, it looks like Gwen has conked out in the confessional. Not really sure how she got there so fast, but that's how reality TV works I guess. We're now down to our final two competitors!"

Leshawna was still riding her partner from earlier and Bridgette was still getting DP'd. They had moved closer to each other so that they could each try and intimidate the other into quitting first. "Just give up now, Bridgette." Leshawna taunted her. "I'm the only one out of all of us who got any sleep tonight, so we all know I'm gonna be the one to win this."

Bridgette narrowed her eyes at Leshawna, formulating an idea in her head. [Bridgette: Leshawna's right about her being the only one going into this challenge with any sleep, but I was still pretty hopped up on Geoff's caffeine tablets, and there's one thing caffeine does that I can use to bring Leshawna down: talking a lot really fast]

"Boy, this is a super fun challenge! When do you think it'll be over? Could it be now? Or now? Or now? Or now?" Bridgette rambled on super hyperactively. Leshawna was already starting to get annoyed. "Which one of us do you think is gonna win? It might be you. Or it might be me. Or maybe one of the other girls will get back into the competition somehow. Hey, remember when Izzy and Eva came back on Total Drama Island? That was craaaaazy! I couldn't believe-"

Leshawna couldn't take it anymore. She got off her partner's cock and grabbed Bridgette by the throat. "Good God almighty, girl! Shut your damn mouth!" She yelled.

"And we have our winner!" Leshawns blinked in surprise at Chris's announcement, only just then realizing that she had stopped fucking so she could strangle Bridgette. Bridgette gave her a little wink and Leshawna smiled.

"Damn, girl! That was some real sneaky shit!" She said. "Major kudos."

Chris came over to the two girls. "And so our girls are finished playing in the Romping Shop Playroom of Hedonism II, but which girl will be the one who's done playing in the game? Find out when we return on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "

Okay, readers, the rest is up to you! Cast your votes for the Elimination and the Bitch Vote by leaving the names of the people you want to vote for in a review. Voting will end on Thursday the 6th.

Options for Elimination and Bitch Votes: Gwen, Sanders, Zoey, Dawn, Leshawna


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Magical Orgy**_

The girls all filed into the elimination chamber only to be met with the sound of the three hosts yelling at each other in the other room. From the sound of it, their argument was pretty intense. "What do you think's going on?" Gwen asked. The other girls didn't have a clue. Finally, the yelling stopped and Chris, Blainley, and Chef all stepped out into the chamber.

"So, are we all in agreement?" Chris asked a little irritably.

"I guess." Blainley said.

"Fine." Chef responded.

"Great." Chris turned to the girls. "Okay, ladies, it's time to see who you all voted for!" Chris then held up two collars, one being the Bitch Collar, and the other having a golden H for the tag. "We'll start off with the Bitch Vote. It was a tight race, but, in the end, our lucky loser today is... Leshawna!"

"What the hell?!" Leshawna exclaimed. "Why am I the Bitch?"

"Well, you did try and strangle Bridgette today." Sanders pointed out. "Speaking of which, where is Bridgette?"

"Oh, she finally crashed from those caffeine tablets she was using." Chris explained. "She's currently sleeping like a log down in Loser Class. But who cares about that? Let's move on to the Elimination Vote! Tonight's lucky loser is… Dawn!"

Dawn sighed sadly, but still got up to accept her collar. [Sanders: Dawn was just too powerful a player to keep in this game. I mean, she can make a person cum just by touching them! How are any of the rest of us supposed to compete with that?]

"Head to the back room like usual." Chris said. "Your new master will join you shortly. And I think he'll be bringing a few guests along with him." Dawn wasn't quite sure what that meant, but still headed for the back room. What she saw when she got back there was something she couldn't believe was happening.

All of the eliminated girls were back there. Sugar, Izzy, Crimson, Courtney, MacArthur, Josee, Lindsay, Heather, Anne Maria, Ellody, Jasmne, Taylor, Sierra, and of course… "Ella!" Dawn happily ran over to kiss her girlfriend. "I thought you were in Chris's harem. What are you doing here?"

"Apparently, since all three hosts wanted to have you in their own harems because of your powers, they agreed to share you for just one night." Ella said. "But, before the hosts get here, how about we have ourselves a little reunion~?"

Ella reached down and started gently rubbing Dawn's pussy as the two of them kissed. They both moved on to the bed as the other girls watched them and cheered them on. Ella started licking Dawn's pussy, moving her tongue fast and skillfully, attacking all of Dawn's most sensitive spots. "Aaaah! Oh, fuck!" Dawn moaned. "How did you get so good at this?"

"The other girls in Chris's harem taught me." Ella said before diving back into Dawn's delicious snatch. Dawn moaned louder as she got closer and closer, but her moans were quickly muffled by Anne Maria mounting her face.

"Get licking, magic girl!" She commanded. Dawn started licking Anne Maria's cunt, but Anne Maria only lasted a few seconds as Dawn worked her magic, causing her to climax almost immediately. "Holy shit…" Anne Maria panted. "That was amazing!"

Dawn then moaned as she came too from Ella eating her out. Ella lapped up as much juice as she could before being the next person for Dawn to eat out. "Please make me feel good." Ella said sweetly as Dawn began eating her out. Ella moaned like crazy as Dawn's aura powers flowed through her. "Ohhhhh, God!" Ella cried out. "Yes! YES! OHHHHH, FUCK YES! Ohhh…" Ella fell back on the bed, panting hard after an incredible orgasm. "I forgot how much energy your powers always take out of me." Ella panted happily. "Please do it again."

"Ahem! I believe _we_ have first dibs on Dawn, ladies." The girls all turned to see the three hosts standing by the door, having just walked in. Blainley walked over to Dawn to try and get a chance with her first.

"I can't wait to see just how good you can make people feel." Blainley purred. Like the other girls had, Blainley mounted Dawn's face and Dawn got straight to work. Blainley moaned as Dan's tongue explored her womanhood, sending wave after wave of pleasure up through her body. "Ohhhhh, fuck!" Blainley groaned. "It really is good! Aaaah!"

"Hey, get the hell off of her!" Chef yelled. "That girl's in my harem and I should get first dibs on her!"

"Hey, _I'm_ the head host!" Chris countered. " _I_ should get first dibs on her!

Blainley cried out as she came hard, soaking Dawn's face in juice. "Boys, boys, boys," Blainley purred, already ready for another round. "I don't see why we can't all share her."

Chris and Chef exchanged a look, shrugged, and got in position. Chris carefully inserted himself in Dawn's ass while Chef took her pussy. Both men pumped into her as hard as they could while Dawn kept on eating Blainley out. "Fuck, her ass is really tight!" Chris grunted. Dawn moaned against Blainley's cunt as Chris thrusted into her ass harder.

"Her pussy ain't too bad either!" Chef said, moving faster and pumping deeper into Dawn's cunt.

"Aaaah! I'm gonna cum!" Blainley moaned. All three hosts groaned loudly as they all came simultaneously. When they were done, the three of them all laid on the ground, panting hard after three amazing orgasms.

"So, I take it the three of you enjoyed yourselves?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, definitely." Chris said. "But I think some of the other people in the room want a turn with you now." Dawn turned to see the other girls in the room all clamoring for them to be the next one for Dawn to pleasure. Dawn grinned. Even though she was only in Chef's harem, she was happy to assist everyone just for tonight. "Think you can handle it?" Chris asked.

Dawn simply cracked her knuckles and flexed her fingers, prepping herself for a full night. "Line up, ladies! Everyone gets a turn with me!"

As Dawn started pleasuring girl after girl, Chris stood up and looked at the camera. "And so, we wave bye-bye to Jamaica and Hedonism II. What wacky location will our girls end up in next? Find out next time on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "


End file.
